marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Klaw
The Dealer Ungumbuali Klaw Cyborg|species = Human (cyborg)|citizenship = |gender = Male|age = 56|DOB = September 5th, 1966|DOD = 2016 (resurrected and re-constructed by Shuri) 2023|affiliation = Intelligencia (formerly)|status = Deceased|actor = |movie = Black Panther: Resurrection}}Ulysses Klaue was an international criminal, gangster and underground black-market arms dealer. In 1992, he who had worked alongside N'Jobu in order to steal a stockpile of vibranium from Wakanda. While he managed to escape with the stockpile, he received a branding on his neck from the Wakandans. In 2015, Klaue sold all of his vibranium to Ultron before losing his arm in an argument. In order to replenish his stock, Klaue then joined forces with Erik Killmonger, the son of N'Jobu, to steal more vibranium, as Klaue was now armed with his new weaponized prosthetic arm. However, Klaue was still being hunted down by Black Panther and all of the Dora Milaje, until he was eventually captured by Everett Ross after an extensive conflict while they were in South Korea. Having been rescued, Klaue was still ultimately betrayed and murdered by Killmonger as a means to enter Wakanda and challenge T'Challa for the throne. In 2023, just a month after the Battle of Earth, Shuri had taken out Klaue's corpse after deciding to resurrected and reboot him as a cyborg to be used as a weapon to protect Wakanda from future threats, codenamed Klaw. After a short term success of being used as Wakandan's cybernetic guardian, along with T'Challa, the Tribes of Wakanda and the Dora Milaje, Klaw begins gaining his former consciousness again and becomes aware of his usage and reverts back to his old plan of stealing more Vibranium, along with perishing Wakanda. After teaming up with Kraven the Hunter and participating in the Clash of Wakanda, T'Challa destroys Klaw and removes any possibility of saving his now A.I. consciousness to any other cybernetic source. Personality Klaue was a very greedy, cunning businessman and arms dealer, who would go to great lengths to get more than satisfactory results. He only cared about the profit made from selling illicit weapons and showed no regard for life, be it human or otherwise. Klaue also had a tendency to mock people even if they possessed much greater power than him. Such was the case with Wanda and Pietro Maximoff where Klaue's mocking of their juvenile status despite their clear and present danger to him and his outfit of business. He was smart enough to notice subtle details however, like making note of the comparison the robot known as Ultron had with Tony Stark, despite this causing the A.I to go into a rage and slice his arm off. He often thought of himself in the highest regard, and thought very lowly of everyone else. He thinks especially low of the Wakandans, believing them to be savages despite their superior technological advancements. This was one of the reasons he was ultimately betrayed and killed by Erik Killmonger. Klaue is also somewhat of an eccentric claiming to be afraid of cuttlefish as well as making his own music and mixtapes, even going so far as to start singing parts of it whilst being captured. These traits are accentuated at the loss and replacement of the hand that Ultron took. Events of which seemingly unhinged Klaue completely. Klaue became all the more volatile, belligerent and hysterical. Gone was his persona of a suave yet debonair shark like gunrunner, replaced only by a giddiness if not outright childlike glee at the violence and mayhem he often left in his wake. This was all the more evident by his outburst prone fits of anger and vulgarity, showing a warped sense of humor by keeping vibranium pieces marked fragile inside his trousers, cackling insanely after wrecking a gambling den and taunting his captures while in a CIA bunker without a care in the world. During a car chase he asked his mercenary to put on music, saying "What do you think this is? A funeral?". This shows how he can make light of a dangerous situation. Once he was resurrected by Shuri and rebooted as Klaw, he had no memory of his old-self, however, Shuri did not remove it at all, without thinking of the chance that it would organically come back to him. This time, Klaw was obedient, respectful, brave, smart, sneaky and strategic. He also had a bit of his wild humor left within him. Once his memories started regaining, he reverted back to his old self, except this time, he became much more sadistic, callous and treacherous, even to almost threatening to kill Kraven if he did not give him the vibranium. Powers and Abilities Powers * Cybernetic Enhancement: After Ultron sliced off his left arm, Klaue replaced it with a prosthetic arm using repurposed Wakandan mining technology, similar to that of the Wakandan Maglev Train. The sonic and electromagnetic technology within the arm allows it to double as a powerful sonic arm cannon ** Sonic Frequency Projection: The hand can also emit a powerful frequency capable of shattering glass. ** Energy Projection: The arm is capable of projecting concussive pulse waves from a concealed cannon, revealed when the arm unfurls. The pulse is capable of crushing vehicles and repelling targets with a single shot. Due to the sonic and electromagnetic properties of the pulse, it is able to momentarily disrupt the nanotechnology within the Upgraded Panther Habit. ** Super Strength: After being re-constructed by Shuri as a cyborg, Klaw's strength was enhanced by a huge increase. ** Super Speed: After being re-constructed by Shuri as a cyborg, Klaw was able to run at speeds no human could run at. ** Invulnerability: After being re-constructed by Shuri as a cyborg, Klaw was able to withstand many attacks by weapons and any other damage taken. ** Heat Vision: After being re-constructed by Shuri as a cyborg, Klaw was able to emit heat beams out of his eyes. ** Force Field Generation: After being re-constructed by Shuri as a cyborg, Klaw was able to construct a force field, coupled with his power to project energy. ** Flight: After being re-constructed by Shuri as a cyborg, Klaw was able to fly, thanks to his cybernetic flight system that Shuri had installed. ** Super Leaps: After being re-constructed by Shuri as a cyborg, Klaw was able to jump at heights no Olympian would a be a match of. ** Magnetic Manipulation: After being re-constructed by Shuri as a cyborg, Klaw was able to move objects using magnetic forces installed in his body. Abilities * Expert Assassin: Klaue worked as an assassin for hire, being hired to kill T'Chaka at the Bilderberg Conference. He accepted not only for the money, but due to his personal feud against the Black Panther for killing his great-grandfather in the 19th century. * Expert Marksman: Klaue has many years of experience with handling firearms with great precision. He was able to effortlessly take down multiple security guards in the Museum of Great Britain, and proficiently fired his arm cannon againts T’Challa and Okoye. * Expert Thief: Klaue managed to steal vibranium from Wakanda; although he got branded as a thief, he was not arrested. * Expert Businessman: Due to being acquainted with Tony Stark in the latter's weapons dealing days, and also with N'Jobu, when he exposed Wakanda, Klaue seems to be an expert businessman. * Expert Engineer: After losing his arm to Ultron. Klaue, having been provided Wakandan mining equipment, had retrofitted it into a prosthetic arm cannon of his own design. Category:Black Panther Characters Category:Assassins Category:Businessmen Category:Cyborgs Category:Criminals Category:Arms Dealers Category:Thieves Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters